


You cleaned the mess from my head.

by Sunnytea113



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive!Harry, F/M, First Dates, Merlin and Harry are bros, Merlin in love, Merlin is shy but a beast in bes, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Post-Canon Fluff, Roxy being flirty, but she's also in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytea113/pseuds/Sunnytea113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin跟Roxy的小甜饼一发，算是双向暗恋，到Roxy妹纸主动出击！</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cleaned the mess from my head.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of You cleaned the mess from my head by RebornySuperbia.

A translation of [You cleaned the mess from my head ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3495176)by [RebornySuperbia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia).

梅林喜欢罗克茜。他不知道这是从何时开始，也不知道是怎么开始的，但是他喜欢她，很喜欢。他觉得，这应该是在他们拯救了世界，看着她整齐无缺地搞定一颗卫星时，他的心开始不规则地跳了一下，他该死的心脏。当他们去接罗克茜的时候，艾格西冲上前去抱住她，在她周围打转转。梅林只是笑了笑然后拍了拍她的肩膀。“好样的，兰斯洛特.” 她只是耸了耸肩，就像这没什么似地笑了笑。梅林觉得她没有脸红，因为他们在很冷的户外，每个人的脸颊都是红通通的。但是，按艾格西的打量来看，明显他是错的。

哦，好吧，他糟透了。

梅林觉得继续渴求着他们这位年轻的骑士并没有什么前途，所以他抛开了这个想法。尽管每次她穿着定制西服戴着眼镜闲逛到餐厅的时候，他的心都会跳到嗓子眼。每次她靠过来指出报告上的数据时，梅林都可以闻到她的味道并感觉着自己的脖子慢慢地热起来。当她离开的时候，只会留下一颗悸动的心脏，他靠在椅背上捏着他的鼻梁，试图忽略自己的半勃。

在这种情况下的时候，他需要哈利。但不幸地是，哈利在他们拯救世界前一天被一枪打中脑袋，他觉得自己的一部分都跟着去了。他在Kingsman最好而且仅有的朋友走了。幸运的是，在他们拯救世界后一个月，他回来了。那个好运的混蛋。令人感激地是，哈利很乐意代从他手上接过亚瑟的位置，他可以接着当自己的梅林了。被称为亚瑟的这段时间是很奇怪的一个月。不过谢天谢地我们还有哈利。

“有什么事在烦着你，梅林。”哈利对他说，看着梅林拿着上周的报告走进会议室。梅林清了清嗓子，站直了身子。  
“你为什么会这样认为呢？”他问道，他的声音很冷静，或者自以为很冷静。哈利嘴角撇了下，笑了。  
“所以，艾格西是对的啰！”哈利低声说着，看着梅林。“有一段时间了。”  
梅林调整了下他的眼镜，“哈-亚瑟……不管艾格西跟你说了什么，那不是真的。”  
“哦，所以你现在是在恋爱中，连是艾格西都看出来了？”哈利靠回椅背上，双手交叉着放在腿上。  
“哦，我肯定这不是真的。”  
梅林对着哈利露出的胜利的微笑翻了翻白眼。“那么是谁？梅林。”  
“既然你的小男孩能聪明到发现我在恋爱--首先这不是真的--那他也一定知道是谁咯。”梅林说道。对着哈利左边的位置示意了下，哈利点点头，他坐下来。  
“那你为什么这么烦恼？”哈利问道，给他倒了一杯茶。梅林叹了叹气往他的茶里放了两颗方糖搅拌起来。  
“因为她是我们的兰斯洛特。”梅林叹息道，喝了一口茶。哈利等着他继续讲，但是他只是又喝了一口茶。  
“然后呢？”  
“好吧，大家都知道职场恋爱最后都以眼泪收场，我比她年长那么多，也许她根本对我没那个意思……”梅林停下来，突然意识道自己的语气是多么的可笑。哦，他爱上罗克茜了。此时此刻他清楚地认识到了这个。  
哈利对他微笑，“梅林,我相信你能做对的事情，但是不要压抑自己。一切都会好起来的。”  
梅林点点头退了出去。当他走向门口的时候，哈利开口说道：“年龄跟工作环境都不是问题，亲爱的梅林。”  
他回头看着哈利,给了他一个困惑地表情。哈利笑了笑。  
梅林摇了摇头，叹了口气，走出餐厅。  
他决定忽略他的感情，直到它们慢慢地褪去。

这个策略的确管用，好吧，管用了一小会，管用过。至少他跟罗克茜在一起的时候，没像害了相思病的小女生一样。  
直到有一天，罗克茜穿着黑色小礼服裙，头发卷卷地散落在肩膀上，高跟鞋敲打着大理石地砖，走进他的实验室。他正弯着身子修艾格西的眼镜，在上次任务中他把它弄坏了。梅林抬起头看，呆住了。罗克茜微笑着把手轻轻搭在胯上，就像是在展示这条裙子似的。他感觉到自己的脸颊开始慢慢发烧，但很快他恢复了镇定。  
“Lancelot,”他点点头打了下招呼，“你看起来漂亮极了，但是，我不记得有新任务要发给你”  
罗克茜走近几步，嘴唇美妙地翘起笑着。“不，梅林，不是为了任务，我今晚有个约会。”  
梅林生硬地抿了抿嘴，把视线转回到他的设备上。“哦，那祝你有个美好的夜晚。”他才没有嫉妒，绝对没有。  
“和你一起。”  
他的注意力又回到罗克茜，眉头紧锁。“什么？”  
“你--梅林会来跟我一起出去吃晚饭。上帝知道你需要休息一下！”她走过来停在桌子边，盯着他。  
梅林张张合合嘴，最后回答道。“但是，我还有工作。”  
“我已经得到亚瑟的许可了！”  
哈利这个混蛋。  
梅林低头看了看自己的毛衫。  
“梅林，”罗克茜叫道，她的声音温柔又有耐心，而他的心脏都他妈的已经被融化了。“去换身西服吧，然后我们一起去吃晚饭！”  
哦，天啊，他是如此地爱着她，而她清楚地知道这一点。  
“好的，”他点点头转身离开实验室。他停在房间门口，转身看着罗克茜。“我想，你可以留在这等吧？”  
“没关系，去吧，梅林。”她笑着回答着。梅林张开嘴笑了，整个人已经晕乎乎地。  
天啊，感谢上帝，他一直在Kingsman总部里存放着西服。

他的手掌在出租车里不停地出汗。他不停地在西装裤上擦自己的手。他们一起策划了跟罗克茜的这个约会么？她为什么会同意？这会是一个玩笑么？不，哈利不会仅仅因为一个玩笑就放他假。  
“你想太多了。”罗克茜的声音打断了他脑内绵延不绝的各种想法。他看着肩膀同他靠在一起的女孩，“就是一顿晚饭，放轻松。”  
梅林点点头笑了笑。“恩，你看上去，相当的，迷人。”  
罗克茜被逗笑了，伸手轻轻整了整他的领带。“你自己看上去也很不错。我在想，你为什么不多穿穿西服呢？”  
“额，羊毛衫更容易活动一些，不是么？”他回答着，罗克茜非常感兴趣地望着他，这只让他想上去亲吻她。但他克制住了。  
“的确，每次我回家的时候，就只想穿运动裤。”她回应着拍了拍他的膝盖，然后轻轻捏了捏。梅林努力使自己的心跳平静下来，试图提醒自己是一个Kingsman特工，他应该可以掩盖自己的情绪而不是让自己尴尬。  
“我们到了。”她告诉梅林。他太过于专注地注视罗克茜以致于都没注意到出租车停下了。他下车帮罗克茜拉开车门。罗克茜笑着走出来。  
“无论何时，绅士就应该有绅士的礼节！”梅林说着抬起胳膊示意罗克茜，罗克茜搭上他的胳膊，甜蜜地对他笑着。  
这是一个愉快地，不，是极好的晚餐。随着夜晚的流逝，梅林渐渐放松下来。罗克茜是对的，适当的放松，并且跟她一起度过休闲时光，很有必要，他觉得，他的好运气很快会用光的。但是并没有，甜点按时送到，罗克茜也还坐在他面前，与他一直分享熔岩蛋糕。吃甜品的时候，罗克茜把手放在桌面上。梅林盯着她的手，罗克茜点点头。他伸出手把手掌覆盖上去，缓缓触碰着。  
“你知道么，V-day的时候，我唯一的想法就是可能我再也见不到你了。”罗克茜用拇指来回抚摸着他的指节。梅林注视着她，心脏又一次跳到了喉咙眼。  
现在一定是在做梦！  
“我……我感到非常荣幸。”他干巴巴地回答，似乎没有太过兴奋。罗克茜低着头，略带羞涩地笑着，避开他的目光。  
“能进入Kingsman是非常……特别棒的经历。因为我可以跟你一起工作。”她继续说着，抬头看了一下他。  
梅林点点头，紧紧握住她的手。他简直可以在此刻死去，完全可以。  
“我想说的是，”她停下来深呼吸了一次。“我说不定哪天就会死，你也说不定哪天就会死。依我们的工作来说，我们可能今天还在一起，明天就见不到了。”  
梅林点点头，觉得自己的心脑漏跳了几拍。  
“所以，我想……我们应该及时行乐？”罗克茜下了结论，耸了耸肩。梅林温柔地笑着拉过她的手到唇边，轻吻着她的指节。罗克茜脸红着翘起嘴角，笑了起来。  
“我想你应该知道，既然哈利跟艾格西已经告诉你了。”梅林说着，头微微低下。罗克茜眨眨眼，睫毛颤动着。他看了看盘子里吃了一半的熔岩蛋糕，然后又看着坐着他面前浅金色头发的罗克茜,握着他的手。  
“你想走了么？”梅林笑着抬头示意了下门口。  
“差不多是时候了！”

罗克茜肩上披着梅林的西服外套，梅林的胳膊环着她。她靠在梅林肩膀上，他闻起来像是麝香的味道，像是种甜蜜的暗示。她决定等到他们回到梅林的房子的时候，她就可以脱下他的衣服吻遍他身体的每一块肌肤。  
她感觉到梅林在绕她的头发玩。她瞥了他一眼，他贴得更近了，“可以么？”他问道，声音低沉而沙哑。  
罗克茜舔了舔自己的嘴唇贴上他的嘴，一个柔软而略带情欲的吻。梅林把另一只手握在她脖子后面，拇指轻抚着她的脸颊。他尝起来就像红酒和巧克力。她可以觉察出，他很久没有亲吻过了。他的手缓缓移到她的大腿，慢慢地抚摸着。她拉过他的手，看着他的眼睛，轻轻张开自己的双腿，让他的手滑进去。梅林从后面亲吻着她的脖子到她耳廓，隔着内衣抚弄着她。

“梅-梅林，”她轻轻地喘息着，不自禁地闭上眼睛。  
“恩，亲爱的？”他低声说，仍然没有停止抚摸着她。她咯咯地笑起来，抓住了他的手腕。  
“再等一会”，她带着笑意说道。梅林抵着她的额头夸张地叹息了一声，然后笑了。

几分钟后，车子停下来，梅林拍拍司机的肩膀感谢他。他走下车又一次帮罗克茜打开车门。抬起胳膊示意罗克茜,她欢快地扶上去，他们的手指缠绕在一起。罗克茜轻轻抬头，让他把她带向门口。梅林摸索门卡，她凑过来吻着他的脖子，在他的衣领上印上淡粉色唇印。 “来，梅林，”她低声说，吻在他的耳朵下面。他打了一个颤，打开房门。

他带着她走向他的房间。与冷静整洁的梅林相反，他的起居室混乱地堆放着各种文件。她忍不住笑出声来，他看看她，然后又看看起居室。他们停了下来。她可以看到他的脸颊变亮了。 “这些是所有的数据副本。我知道这看上去不太整齐。”  
“你不让人来整理这里，是么？”她问着，靠的更近挽着他的手臂。  
“恩，这都是Kingman的数据，而且我不常回家”他坦言道，耸耸肩。

梅林朝楼梯点头示意着，她也点了点头。他们的拖着手穿过楼梯到他的房间。他为她打开门，她环顾着四周。房间不大不小，但是比房子的其它房间整洁。很显然，这是公寓里他唯一花心思打理了的地方。  
罗克茜听见身后的门关上了声音。她转过身来，看见梅林，手插在口袋里。她走向他，开始脱掉了披在身上外套。他看上去有点紧张别扭，两只脚转换着重心站着。她抓住他的领带，拉过来慢慢解开，松手丢在地板上。她踢掉自己的高跟鞋，抬起头望着他。

梅林又吻上他，手摸索到她背后，拉开黑色礼服裙的拉链。罗克茜褪下裙子，从里面走出来。她后退了几步，挑逗地看着他，然后坐在他的床上，用邀请的眼神注视着他。梅林向着她走过去，她可以看到他眼里燃起的欲望，在他的皮肤上触碰到。这一切让她的呼吸急促，心跳加速，情欲燃烧。梅林走过来正对住她，弯下腰，弓起身慢慢品尝她的双唇。她躺下身并抓住梅林让他一起倒下，他们的嘴唇缠绵着，火辣而湿润地吻着。梅林离开她的嘴唇，开始沿着她的脖子，喉咙，锁骨一点点亲下去。他的手掌在后面抚摸着，罗克茜不自禁弓起身体，让他解开自己的乳罩。

“哦，天啊，”在一片忙乱后他喃喃自语道。  
罗克茜笑起来，抓住他的胳膊，然后慢慢坐了起来。他继续贴住她的脖子吻着。罗克茜反手过去解掉自己的胸罩，把它甩到地面上一堆衣服中去。她觉察到自己已经没剩下什么衣服了（只穿着内裤）而梅林还穿着他的衬衫和西装裤。她开始解着他的衬衣扣子拉近他。 “这不公平的，”她低声说，凑到他他耳边舔咬着他的耳垂。梅林被逗笑了，脱掉他的衣服。罗克茜从他的肩膀摸到他的迷人的手臂上，“哦，你把这些藏到哪去了！”她惊叹道，笑起来。梅林耸耸肩，显得格外得意。

她想要用舌头探索梅林的每一寸身体，但是，她才发现，他用嘴唇与舌头舔过她的肌肤感觉要远远愉悦地多。他的嘴唇从她的锁骨移向她的酥胸（他额外费心去挑逗的地方）。他浅浅顺着她的胃部往下吻着。手指伸进她的底裤边，然后脱掉它，甩开去。梅林抬起她的一条腿，架到他的肩膀上。他亲吻着她的大腿内侧，轻轻咬着。罗克茜随着他的噬咬呻吟着，接着他慢慢地越来越接近……啊……

罗克茜发出了低低的呻吟和抓住床单。哦，梅林不只是喜欢穿羊毛衫跟有着迷人的苏格兰口音。他非常清楚如何运用他的舌头，一个天塌地陷的高潮要到了。

她两次到达高潮，一次用他的舌头，一次用他的老二。她呜咽着到达高潮然后长长呻吟着。当一切结束后，等到他们的呼吸平静下来，彼此相视而笑，额头触碰着彼此。

接下来的夜晚他们聊着天。她靠在他胸前，听梅林抱怨他又要培养新的骑士候选人，还有艾格西在他的任务中有多无耻，罗克茜笑着倾身向前亲了他的脸颊。  
梅林第一次睡着是在清晨03时42分。

梅林被窗外鸟儿吵闹的鸣叫声吵醒。每次他在家睡觉，鸟叫声总让他很烦恼。他叹了口气，意识到他怀里缺少了点温暖的身体，阵阵飘来的煎蛋香味勾住了他。梅林笑着揉了揉眼睛。下床走进衣柜间。他拿出一条运动裤和一件胸口有Kingsman标志T恤穿上。然后把眼镜放进口袋里。梅林看了看自己的西服，跟罗克茜昨晚穿的小晚礼服挂在一起。他情不自禁笑了，走出卧室。

他在厨房找到罗克茜, 正穿着他的衬衣翻动着香肠。他的白衬衫。梅林闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。他是如此幸运。他睁开眼，罗克茜也正看着他，笑容灿烂，她的头发披散在脸侧。他走过去，给她一个绵长的深吻。

“早上好，你也一样，”她靠在柜台上。  
梅林吻了她的前额，手放在她的臀部。 “哦，我现在可能是世界上最幸运的人。”  
罗克茜深情地望着他，侧身过去吻在他的鼻尖。“不要这么夸张，就只是我而已。”她转过身去接着煎着炉子上的香肠。  
他用双手环抱着罗克茜，亲吻着她的后颈，看着她正做着的早餐。“你正在做早餐，而且就只穿着我的衬衫，你还在我的怀抱里。我简直不敢相信这是真的。“  
罗克茜靠在他胸前傻笑着。 “很难相信这就是我在Kingsman总部认识的那个梅林。”  
“看来我还得跟上那个形象啊，亲爱的，”他低声说，在她的脖子上又种下另一个吻。  
他们在沙发上吃了早饭，罗克茜把腿搭在他的大腿上。他们吃完后，梅林坚持他去洗碗，但罗克茜把他拉进一个吻里，然后在沙发上发展成一个热辣晨间活动，直到被梅林眼镜发出蜂鸣声打断。  
“梅林，我从来没想过，我会成为那个从店里给你打电话的人。”哈利说着，梅林终于戴上眼镜。  
“亚瑟，”梅林说，努力地忽略罗克茜的嘴唇在他的脖子上干什么。  
“我很乐意给你一天假，因为你现在似乎特别......忙。但是我需要你今天过来一下，你觉得，三十分钟后如何？“梅林能感觉到哈利声音里的戏谑。  
“我会来的，”梅林不耐烦地回答，摘下眼镜了。 “亚瑟希望我回到总部。你可以留在这儿，而且我非常需要你留下。”  
罗克茜的手在他的T恤下摸索，梅林颤抖着。 “或者我们可以留在这里，继续享受对方呢？”  
“罗克茜，”他警告着说，嘴角挂着笑意。  
她叹了口气，拿出她的手，面带微笑。 “好吧。”  
他从罗克茜身上起来。 “也许我回来的时候，我可以煮东西一起吃。我这有我母亲卡君酱鸡肉的秘方呢。哦，等等，我还不知道什么时候才能回来。不过我们可以点比萨饼......或者 - “  
她忍俊不禁地笑了，打断他，站了起来，吻着他。 “我们到时候就知道了。”

 

END


End file.
